Mephilose Draygohn (KH: Ultima)
"You can kill the prophets, Zephyr, But you can never kill the god!"- Mephilose, during the final battle. '''Mephilos Draygohn '''is a dragon like demon that first appears in the upcoming fanfiction Kingdom Hearts: Ultima. His only desire is to consume all hearts in the realms of light, darkness, sleep and the afterlife. Once he gets enough power from the hearts he consumes, he will attempt to plunge all worlds into eternal darkness and consume them in raging flames. His spawn, the Mephilians, are extensions of his will, and he refers to them as his "children". He also has many followers in the realm of light, who worship him as the "True god of destruction", who will "End the Tyranny of the light". His origins are a mystery..... History Coming soon.... Personality Mephilose is a truely evil entity, who craves nothing but death, bloodshed and destruction. He can be manipulative at times, when it can be benificial, and has a true killer instinct, and won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way. He cares only for himself, and sees his rule over the universe as his birthright. He also claims to be immortal. Forms Shadow dragon form This is mephilose's base form, where he takes the form of a dragon with purplish black scales. this is the form he usually takes when dealing with mortals that are potential followers. Crystal Form His Crystal form is his battle form, though not his strongest form. In this form, he gains the power of stronger black magic abilities, and Crystal manipulation. He can also make "Echoe images" of himself to attack others. Hellfire Form His final form, said to be his true, and most powerful form, only emerges when he has consumed enough hearts to power it's emergence. In this form, he is Darkness and Raging flames incarnate, and it is said that he will plunge all worlds in darkness and remake the universe in his image, should he reach this state. Abilities and aspects Shadow form *true control over the darkness. *Sharp claws are shar enough to rend flesh. *Can breathe out purple flames *Can produce Mephilians all the time *Consumes hearts to get more powerful. Crystal Form *true control over the darkness. *Sharp claws are sharp enough to rend flesh. *Can breathe out purple flames *Can produce Mephilians all the time *Consumes hearts to get more powerful *Can create and manipulate dark crystals at will. *Hard to damage this form, even with a keyblade. *Can create "Echoe Images" to attack others. Hellfire Form *Controls darkness and Raging fire. *Can create pillars of flames. *Can potentially destroy the entire universe and recreate it in his image. *Creates Mephilians all the time *Need substantial amounts of hearts to power the emergence of this form. *Probally has more powers than what is listed. Themes Mephilose's first battle theme in his Crystal form is Mephiles' theme from Sonic the hedgehog 2006. His first final battle them is a mix between Destati, and Gaurdanda Nel Buio his final theme in phase 2 of the final battle is Perfect Dark Gaia's from Sonic Unleashed. Notes and Trivia *His name is an alteration of the name "Mephistopheles", the name of the devil, and "Dragon", which refers to his draconic appearance. *He is the main villian of the KH: Ultima series. *Some theorize that he was born even before the fabled Keyblade war, but was released after the events of the said war. Why he would wait all this time to enact his plans is completely unknown. *Some say that, after being released, he had limited power, so he had to wait until he could regain most of his strength to truly be a threat. It would explain why he waited all these years to emerge as a threat. Category:KH: Ultima Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Demons (KH: Ultima)